


Board Vs Bored

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Board Games, Boredom, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is stuck in hospital and bored silly, but Dee has just the thing to put an end to his boredom, at least for a while.





	Board Vs Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, playing Bikky's board games,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo is just so tired of not being able to do anything but read or watch TV. Not so long ago, when he was run off his feet with work and caring for Bikky, he would have given just about anything for some time to himself when he could simply bury his nose in a book and not come up for air until he finished it.

Be careful what you wish for! After five days and four novels, he’s desperate to do something else. Just his luck that he’s going to be stuck in hospital for a few more days yet, under strict orders not to do anything strenuous. Not that he has the energy for much; he still feels like he’s been run over by a bus. Repeatedly. Even breathing hurts, which shouldn’t be surprising under the circumstances. The painkillers help, but even so…

He’s been told he got off lightly. Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken collar bone, and a mass of cuts and bruises on top of the bullet wound; apparently that’s what happens when you get shot and fall out a second storey window. He was just lucky there were bushes below to break his fall or he could have been a lot worse off. He’s grateful, really he is, but he’s so bored right now he could almost scream, if not for the fact that taking a deep breath in order to do so would be a very bad idea. What he needs is something to break the tedium of daytime TV, and novels that are all starting to blend into each other.

“Hey, thought I’d stop by, see if I could cheer you up a bit. How’re you feelin’?”

Ryo had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard the door to his room open. Dee’s voice startles him and he jumps slightly, wincing at a brief stab of pain over and above the general dull ache. He dismisses it immediately; it’s not important. Dee is a more than welcome sight, and Ryo smiles up at him, genuinely delighted to see his partner. “I’m so bored right now I think I might go crazy,” he admits.

Dee grins back at him. “Good thing I took the afternoon off and decided to visit ya then, ‘cause I think I might be able to fix that.” He holds up a stack of boxes. “Borrowed these from Bikky. What’s it gonna be? We have Monopoly, Clue, Scrabble, Battleships, Snakes and Ladders, and checkers.”

Instantly, Ryo can feel his boredom melting away. He seldom has a chance to play games with Bikky now the boy is growing up; these days his foster son is usually out with his friends. 

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Ryo pulls his tray table closer and gestures for Dee to sit on the end on the bed. “I don’t mind; why don’t you choose what we play first?”

Did Dee say he had the whole afternoon off? Things are looking up!

The End


End file.
